


【NV】白色相框的季节

by coffeetheuawc42



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 08:50:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18427148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeetheuawc42/pseuds/coffeetheuawc42
Summary: CP：尼禄x维吉尔（请注意）；Rate：NC-17；Warning：OOC+下品，纯粹突发，看名字知内容；





	【NV】白色相框的季节

尼禄再次进来的时候维吉尔控制不住狠狠咬下了捂在自己嘴上的手掌。尼禄缩了一下肩膀，目光有些委屈地看着他，像是被抽了一鞭子的小狗。他伸头凑到维吉尔耳边，口鼻间的热气让维吉尔肩头的皮肤泛起粉红色。

“是我做的不够好吗，爸爸？”

别，别。维吉尔只感觉一阵眩晕，别这么叫我，在这种情景下，尤其但丁也在楼下。今天轮到但丁煮饭了，他忙于将各种菜和肉艰难地切成大小不一的形状，自然没空注意维吉尔和尼禄两个人的神秘消失。

目前为止三个人怪异的小家庭还维持的像模像样，说来奇怪，但真的主要是维吉尔的功劳。维吉尔在搬进事务所一个星期后，就对事务所内挥之不去的披萨味和永远丢不完的快餐盒子感到了厌烦，用但丁自己的枪抵着但丁的脑袋逼他同意自己轮流做饭的想法。家中的大人发话了，小孩子自然不得不答应，尤其是其实尼禄其实意外的听从维吉尔，只是嘴上总是……这么说，带着些不太妥当的词。比如说，”Fuck You.“

但是维吉尔敢打包票，当时尼禄说Fuck You的时候，他绝对不是现在这个Fuck You的意思，绝对不会。现在这个情形已经完全超出了他的想象，即使他在地狱中已经见过那么多不可思议的事情。要说起因也不明不白。半个小时前，尼禄难得诚恳地请求他跟自己走一趟，就将他带到满是蛛网和灰尘的阁楼上。父子两个沉默地对视，就像无数个日子中不知道如何开启的普通对话一样尴尬。维吉尔记得当时一粒灰尘飘进了自己的眼睛。他眨眨眼，可能微微红了眼圈。尼禄一眨不眨地盯着他在朦胧光线下湿润的睫毛根。下一秒，年轻人带着莽撞与热情的亲吻就撞了上来。维吉尔在他嘴唇上尝到了刚刚吃过的樱桃的味道。

等到他反应过来时，尼禄已经将他按在墙上，脱下他的裤子，舌头在他的口腔内蛮横急切地探索的同时，勃起的阴茎闯进了他的后穴。

年轻人经验不足，根本没有跟他扩张，疼得维吉尔当即咬住了他的手腕。

现在尼禄的手掌上也多了一个牙印。而他还在有些委屈的嘀咕。

”我又弄疼你了吗？爸爸？“

这孩子绝对故意的。维吉尔咬着牙，将煽情地呻吟全部塞会喉咙里，不想制造出更大的可疑动静。怎么可能还是因为扩张不完全呢？他的穴口在两个人第一次中就被强行撑开，已经分泌出的湿漉漉的液体让维吉尔的肠道变得很是腻滑，操起来就像真正的女人的阴道一样。只是在抽插中反复被撕开的穴口肌肉没法完全愈合，于是尼禄第二次进来的时候，那些伤口又撕开了。而维吉尔忍不住咬住了尼禄的手掌。

说起来维吉尔自认为自己对疼痛的忍耐度很高，只是在性事上完全不是这样，一点微小地刺激都能让他尖叫出声，可能是因为他青春期的阶段过于禁欲。但是他在性事上也非常欢迎疼痛，比如他和但丁上床，总是妖异被血浸湿的床单告终。

但是尼禄完全不是维吉尔所习惯的风格。年轻人小心翼翼地爱抚着他的身体，笨拙地揉捏他的乳头和套弄他的阴茎。这些温柔地风格是维吉尔很少有过的。但是尼禄的下身九十分凶残了。第一次与男性做爱，经验匮乏的年轻人只知道一个劲地顶撞维吉尔的前列腺，将不上不下的高潮拉得残忍得绵长。隔着穴肉，维吉尔的那个腺体被撞得又疼又肿，却又差一点达到高潮，漫长反差让维吉尔几乎两眼一黑昏过去。他可能也真的昏过去了一段时间，直到尼禄找到了他别的敏感点，与此同时也到达了高潮，维吉尔发红的阴茎才颤颤巍巍地射了出来，像个坏掉的水龙头，不停地吐着往下吐着白色精液。

尼禄着迷地看着眼前这一幕，像是被鼓舞了。半魔人的血统允许他在短时间内开始第二轮。

他左手紧扣着维吉尔的手，右手拦住他的腰将他的腰臀完全抬在半空中操。维吉尔的长腿有些无所适从地搭在尼禄肩上，脚后跟随着他的律动一下下踢着年轻人已经肌肉结实的后背。维吉尔自己捂着嘴，泪水和汗水将自己的发梢弄得一塌糊涂。第一轮时他被逼得几乎失去意识，无心去控制自己音量的大小。但丁应该是听到了，好像终于对不知所踪的两个人起了疑。维吉尔听见他在喊自己。

”老哥？混小子？“

楼梯吱嘎响了一声。但丁应该是在往楼上来。想必尼禄也听到了。但他没有停下，或者说这种情况谁都不可能停下，加快了自己的动作。维吉尔有些绝望地主动迎合上去，双腿更加用力地夹住尼禄的肩膀。尼禄第一轮射出来的东西混合着维吉尔分泌出的体液从两个人交合处淌出，变得有些黏糊糊冰冷冷，顺着维吉尔的臀锋一滴滴滴到阁楼木质地板上。维吉尔现在只希望阁楼地板间的缝隙不要过大，那些液体不会滴到下面走动但丁的身上。

尼禄开始胡乱呻吟起来。这是他要高潮的一个迹象。他亲着维吉尔的大腿，亲着维吉尔的膝窝，甚至将舌头伸进去舔弄。维吉尔更加用力地压住自己的嘴巴。他已经闻到了糊掉的卷心菜的味道。

”老哥？尼禄？饭好了！”但丁在搜寻，“跑哪里去了？”

两个人终于再次达到了高潮。尼禄搂住维吉尔的脖子，开始亲吻他脸上的泪痕和眼角。维吉尔平复了一下呼吸，赶紧推开了他。

“老哥？”

但丁的声音已经在门前。维吉尔看着自己和尼禄已经彻底毁掉的衣服，和两个人身上怎么也消不去的红痕，不由得再次感到眼前一黑。


End file.
